


"WORTH"

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader fic - Freeform, Starts after you escape Toriel, Supposed to get sad, The tags may change, Underfell, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Undefell Papyrus x Reader
You narrowly escaped the Ruins, and when you reached the woods of Snowdin, you thought you were really done for. Yet when you meet Papyrus, you're filled with a new Determination.
I also posted this on Wattpad under this same name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *you're depleted of DETERMINATION

You pant against the door of the Ruins as you stare out in front of you, feeling and hearing the crazy woman bang on the other side.

She screamed for you to let her out- not at all in a kind manner, it was more of a demand.  
You exhale deeply, feeling your heat pound in your chest as you scan the nearby ground for anything to barricade the door with.  
Your wide eyes land on a fallen branch a few feet away, and you use your feet to kick it over to you while you continued to hold back the door, almost loosing your hold as she continued to ram into it.

You finally jam the wood between the rusting handles of the door, and you walk away backwards from it, keeping you eyes locked on the moving door. Feeling your heel hit something you fall backwards and hit your head hard on whatever was there.

Brushing the snow halfheartedly from your pants you turn to see the rock that had tripped you. You absently rub the knot that was sure to form, and you wince feeling the tender spot through your hair.  
You look around at the snow and tree, and you frown in realization that you were sure to get lost at this rate.

It was no use, so you sat down cross legged in the snow, letting the frozen water seep into your pants as you accepted your fate.  
If there were anymore monsters out here, they were sure to kill you. You figured it would be better to save yourself the humility of letting yourself be killed, and instead freeze to death.

You close your eyes, completely ready to leave this world, when you hear footsteps coming from up ahead.  
You don't want to open your eyes, and you don't want them to see you. But you could only hope that they don't see you where you are against the tree.

The footsteps get closer, then they stop, and you almost contemplate opening your eyes when you're pulled abruptly and aggressively from your spot by your neck.

You open your eyes wide and stare at the monster holding you.  
They were tall, and their grip around your neck left your feet dangling a few feet from the ground.

Their eyes were red as they stared into yours- filling you to the very brim with what you could only describe as sheer terror.

Their eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" They demanded in a a voice you could only describe as intimidating as they held you up.

You could only gasp out your name as your air was being cut off. They seemed to have gotten the idea, and loosened their hold only a little, "(Y/N)..." You shudder in the cold; your heart wasn't helping, even as it pumped hot blood through your veins.

They continued to stare you down, then they set you down on the ground, where you inhaled deeply- barely managing to get enough air in your lungs without feeling like you were hyperventilating.

"Come on," The tall skeleton clad in black and red barked, and turned from you. Your silenced must have clued them onto your confusion, and they didn't turn back as they began talking again in the vacant wood, "You don't want to freeze to death here do you?" Even though the question could have been mistaken for kindness, you knew better than to think of it as such.

His legs were long, and you don't know why you even made the effort to follow him. A part of his was telling you it was because you probably had no say on the matter anyways, but something else was telling you it was because the broad skeleton monster intrigued you.

Either one wouldn't be wrong, since the monster was particularly interesting in both appearance and, well, the fact that he didn't battle you on sight like the others.

His eye lights flickered to you only briefly as you caught up fully with him, and he broke the silence again, "My name is Papyrus, but that won't matter for long, I suppose..." His eyes pierced the road before him, and he fell into silence again as he walked on long legs towards a destination unknown to you.

You were truly afraid to say anything else than what you already did- feeling as if that had been more than enough.

He glared down at you, and put a hand on his hip, "You're not much of a talker are you?" Before you could even utter a syllable he growled, "Good."

You nod meekly to show you hear him, and he continued walking forward.

In the distance you could see the dim lights of what looked to be a town. The smell of monster dust filled your nostrils and you resisted the urge to puke.  
Papyrus grabbed you roughly by the back of your neck, and led you in front of him. His grip was hard and he walked at a brisk pace in whatever direction he was leading you.

Monsters that stood at the side of the streets ducked away as the two of you continued. You knew in your gut that they were afraid of Papyrus, and you knew that you were in for some sort of living Hell.

This already was a living Hell.

He pushed you up a few steps, and let go of your neck- muttering curses as he fumbled with a key chain.  
As he opened the door and shoved you in, the strong smell of mustard filled your senses.

"Aye, sup Boss?" The skeleton grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this as a lot shorter than on Wattpad... o-o"


End file.
